The Dying Will Flame
by ToonyTwilight
Summary: So much has changed, all thanks to the Dying Will Flame... YouxReborn Tsuna/Hyper Rebuke Tsuna
1. Chapter 1

Do not own anything that is cool or Reborn.

I thought I do a few drabbles on Hyper/ Rebuke Tsuna and Reborn Tsuna.

____________________________________

You gazed up hopelessly into intense bright orange eyes from your place on the ground. In just a few moments everything you thought you knew about your sweet Sawada Tsunayoshi was turned upside down.

The Tsuna you knew was sweet, kind, clueless and a bit hopeless.

This Tsuna was a fighter, would do almost anything to protect what was important to him and his eyes…they were unexplainable to you and yet you could recognise the emotions in them.

Dark brown eyes were replaced with orange orbs, a smile was gone and flames encased his gloved hands.

You knew both the Tsuna you thought you knew and the one that stood before you were both Tsuna, your Tsuna. If that made any sense...

But still you had to ask…

"T-Tsuna…who are you?"

_And what have you been hiding from me?_


	2. Chapter 2

Yea I still don't own Reborn…yet (sees reviewers holding guns) or never it seems…RUN!! (runs away from gun holding reviewers)

________________________

You laughed when you were told the first of Tsuna's boxer wearing escapades.

It was funny when you were told how Tsuna ran in light blue boxers all the way to school.

It was somewhat comical when he kept bumping into things and getting lost looking for someone.

It was down right depressing when it was _all_ for Sasagawa Kyoko.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Reborn!

___________________

Bright orange eyes watched your moves carefully. He hoped that you would not reject this lifestyle, him, now that you knew about the mafia.

But maybe it would be for better if you did though, it would be safer for you to have as fewer ties with the mafia, with him, as possible.

If you would still be alive at the end of the day, it would all be worth it.

Yet as soon as you're curious lips touched his, he soon realized even if he wanted to…_he would not let you go._


	4. Chapter 4

Do not own Reborn (tries to steal Tsuna only to run away from cops)

________________________________

"Damn it Tsunayoshi, don't you dare die on me! If you do so help me I will never forgive you, even when I die I will hunt your ass down!" you cried from the sidelines as you watched him slammed into the ground, once again, by Xanxus.

"D-Damn it Tsuna, g-get up, please get up…" you begged quietly, barely noting the pain as your hands clenched too tightly.

You didn't know just how much more you could take or how much longer Tsuna could take this, for lack of better word, beating.

You released a breath you didn't know you had held when the sky flames once again appeared on the boy and Tsuna, once again, began to fight back.

You would hold good on your promise, if Tsuna died like this you would not forgive him.

_Never…_


	5. Chapter 5

Do not own Reborn. Never have, never will.

__________________________________

A gun shot rang out through the quite street, as you walked home from school, you somewhat noted that it came from the school you just left.

Placing it down to a car back firing, you were about to continue your merry way home when you saw Tsuna, clad in nothing but black and dark blue boxers, running at almost inhuman speeds like his whole life depended on it. For some strange reason he reminded you of that really old cartoon named Road Runner at the speed he was at.

"What the-" you whispered to yourself as you noted the flame on his head, the way he seemed to slightly glow and the intense fire burning in his eyes.

"Confess with my Dying Will!"

"Hell?"

He had run past you with such speed that your school skirt blew up and your hair was messed up. How embarrassing, what the hell could be so important that would have Tsuna running like the devil and his minions were after him?

Just as soon as Tsuna turned around a corner out of sight, he reappeared just as quickly and ran for you. Before you could even blink you felt his arms wrap around your waist and pulled your body to his nearly naked one.

"I'm in love you!"

With that declaration of love, he kissed you like if he didn't he would never be able to again.

While he once asked Kyoko to be his girlfriend.

He told you he loved you and that was enough for you…no matter how weird he could be sometimes.

You were happy that Tsuna could be your weirdo…


	6. Chapter 6

As always I never own Reborn.

_____________________________

You smiled with a light blush as you watched Tsuna, slightly glowing, run away only wearing his boxers once again.

The reason why your were blushing wasn't only because he was half naked.

It was because he was wearing a pair of white boxers with orange flames on the sides.

The same pair you got him as a gag gift on his birthday.

That was what made you blush.

"I'm glad you like them Tsuna!" you called out after him.

You vaguely wondered where the brown haired boy was off to in such a hurry. All you knew for sure was that somehow Reborn was behind it.


	7. Chapter 7

Do not own Reborn!

________________________

You sighed as you gently wrapped Tsuna's arm in bandages.

You didn't dare make eye contact with him, you felt guilty, you were the one captured and yet Tsuna was the one hurt when he came in all gloves blazing.

At the back of your mind, you always wondered why he always came for you.

"Tsuna, you're not a superhero, you can get hurt and die, please…don't get hurt because of me anymore."

_I don't want to lose you._


	8. Chapter 8

I once again do not own Reborn.

________________________

Tsuna knew he was no hero. Sure he was powerful but every time he helped or saved a person it wasn't on reflex or because it was the right thing to do. That would be just convenient, in truth, he was a very selfish person. He didn't want to be alone and useless again, his friends…no his family extended or not gave him a reason to become someone people could count on, depend on and look up to.

He never wanted to lose them, you.

You knew Tsuna was selfish, you knew he was lonely and you knew would go to almost any lengths to keep others happy, to keep himself happy. You could see it in his eyes and feel it in his touch, but you love him none the less.


	9. Chapter 9

Never, ever, ever own Reborn!

I was inspired by a cute picture of Hyper Tsuna to make this.

I wish to thank those who read and review.

_________________________

You smiled when his gloved hands took the second ice cream you held from you.

You then laughed when it only took a few minuets to melt, he only managed to take a few licks at it.

Tsuna sighed when the melted ice cream covered his weapon. He closed his orange eyes in annoyance but only to quickly snap them open to find you shyly licking what was left of the treat from his gloves.

"Well…I paid for it and I don't want your weapon to stain…"

Tsuna didn't want to correct you, he was the one who gave you the money in the first place.


	10. Chapter 10

Do not own Reborn.

I have to say Tsuna's box weapon is so cute!!

____________________________________

**_When you held his larger gloved hands in your smaller ones, Tsuna knew he could face tomorrow._**


	11. Chapter 11

Don't own Reborn!

___________________________

You smiled tiredly when you felt the body behind yours snuggle into you. The bed sheets messed up and twisted around both yours and Tsuna's exhausted bodies.

Your (eye colour) eyes closed when you recalled the events that lead up to this.

_"So, Tsuna cant change back?"_

_A orange eyed, x gloved wearing Rebuke Tsuna sat on your couch deep in thought, while slightly glaring at the child hitman you held in your arms._

_"Right, even though he is no good Tsuna, he defeated Basil and has yet to change back" Reborn exclaimed "He has too much energy and has no one left to fight."_

_You blinked as you let the information sink in. Tsuna was stuck in 'I'll kick your ass mode' aka seme mode and could not turn back to 'cute ditz' mode aka uke mode._

_"So…" you drawled out "Why are you both in my house?"_

You smile turned into a smirk. You may not be the best fighter or trainer but…

"(Your name)?"

It was so worth all the failed plans to make him waste that excess energy if you both ended up like this.


	12. Chapter 12

**Do not own Reborn!**

**Now for more Reborn Tsuna aka boxer wearing Tsu-kun!**

_____________________

"Please accept this ribbon (Your name)-chan!"

Your eyes widen as you watched a purple boxer wearing Tsuna skid to a stop in front of you while holding a long snow white ribbon.

You smiled nervously as you slowly took the ribbon from him but before you could even say a word he seemed to return to 'normal' and run off. You tied the gift around your wrist and admired it with a blush.

"Thank you Tsuna."


	13. Chapter 13

Do not own Reborn.

[1] A tae kwon do move.

[2] Another tae kwon do kick.

______________

A grunt left your lips as your back slammed against the wall, pain shot through your body as a curse fell from your lips. Your (eye colour) eyes widened before you ducked and pushed your self off the wall just as a gloved flame covered fist slammed into the same wall just above where you head was at.

"Your getting too cocky (Your name)."

"Tch" you did not dare say anymore as you twisted quickly and brought your leg into a powerful back piercing kick that barely struck his arm**.[1]**

And this was him going easy on you.

You knew you stood no chance when Tsuna was your foe in battle, yes maybe you were still on a bit of a high from when you just finished training and fighting with the sun guardian, to the extreme. You knew Tsuna did not want you fight under any circumstances. Why you did not know, maybe he didn't want to lose any friends to his dangerous world, the mafia or this future.

It made Tsuna so angry when he found out you were training to fight the Millefiore when he practically forbade you from doing so. He got even angrier when he saw how cocky you were becoming when he spied on you training with Ryohei when you got a few good hits in. All he wanted was to keep everyone safe and return to the past.

One of his punches grazed the side of your cheek and as you brought a axe kick**[2]** down on his head. You were too slow (or was Tsuna too _fast_?) as he grabbed you descending leg and next thing you knew, you were slammed forcefully on to the ground and gazing into the angered orange orbs of Vongola the Tenth.

"What the hell were you thinking (Your name), no wait you weren't!" scolded Tsuna "I told you not to fight, not to get involved, you could die!"

Your eyes hardened as you glared into his "You don't think I know that Tsuna? Of course I do!"

Your body jumped slightly when the sky guardian covered your body with his, his hands interlocked with your much smaller ones, orange eyes never leaving yours.

"Really, it doesn't seem like it!" he growled out.

He barely herd your whispered words but he did…

_I'm not like Kyoko._

_________________


	14. Chapter 14

Do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, just like always.

Ok I don't really think the ending was as giood as it could be…sorry.

___________________________________________

_I'm not like Kyoko._

This was one fight you would not back down from. Being in the future, you hated that you were as useless as you always were. If Tsuna was No Good Tsuna , then you were Useless (your name).

You spent the first few days looking at Kyoko and Haru as they did chores around the base. They cooked, they cleaned and they smiled.

You couldn't do anything that was helpful you didn't know how to cook, your cleaning experience was bound only to your bedroom so you didn't dare clean anything in the base (what if you broke something, you worried) and you weren't strong enough to fully hide your dark thoughts behind fake smiles.

The only thing you could do was lift and move heavy things, yet even then it was only once and a while and even those 'heavy' things were thing any of the men in the base could lift. Your anger, the only thing you were a expert at keeping hidden, finally broke from your hold.

It was always mainly for Kyoko, Tsuna acted the way he did. He always praised her and Haru for their had work and when asked what you did that day around the table you could only say 'I did what I could do.'

You hated it, you hated everything, all you wanted was to be needed and to be helpful. It wasn't like before where you could block out the world with you headphones, before Tsuna you didn't really care for anything you just lived live as it came at you.

You couldn't change it so why try to?

You had nothing to be passionate about, no resolve. You always told yourself it was better to have low expectations so you wouldn't be sad when things didn't happen the way you wanted or if they did you would be happy.

So why now were you trying to change what has or will happened? What were you trying to fight for? What was your resolve?

When you looked into orange eyes at gazed into your slightly teary ones, you knew why.

_If you want to be useful fight (your name)._

**You wanted to change.**

_F-Fight, sure I use to train in fighting when I was younger but-_

**You wanted to be powerful.**

_Ryohei would be the perfect home tutor, perfect for your style._

**You never wanted to harm anyone, you never liked fighting but…**

_At the very least you could learn how to protect yourself so Tsuna will have one less thing to worry about._

**You didn't want to loose Tsuna. Not again.**

_Alright Reborn-san I'll fight!_

I am _**not **_like Kyoko.

Tsuna gasped in pain as you slammed your forehead into his and in that moment of pain you flipped him over so you were the one pinning him to the ground.

"I'm fighting Tsuna, I'm fighting because I..(_Love you).._.chose to_."_

_**I wont be useless, not anymore.**_


	15. Chapter 15

Do not own Reborn or anything really…

Ok filler chapter!

Because its dairy form ( I never had one by the way) if something's seem wrong, its meant to be that way…(moves eyes nervously)

____________________

_**Dear dairy,**_

_**Wow I never thought I would actually write in this thing, sure I tried before but well…like everything else I do I gave up. I never had anything worth writing about, until now.**_

_**Things…strange things have begun to happen, I noticed. I have seen things no one would ever think of…and they all involved people in my class or should I say person. **_

_**Sawada Tsunayoshi aka No Good Tsuna seems to be the centre of all this strangeness. I think it all started when I heard Tsunayoshi confessed to Sasagawa Kyoko in his boxers, yeah that would pinpoint the start of it all. Next thing I knew the new 'bad boy' transfer student who just got a fan base as large as, damn I cant fully remember his name I'll just name him Baseball Guy for the moment, started to call Tsunayoshi 'Tenth'.**_

_**I know this might seem…crazy but from what I overheard from talks that boy had with a young baby in a suit…I think Tsunayoshi might have dealings with the mafia…**_

_**Yeah right like that guy would be involved in anything like that, but still I should keep a eye on this kid.**_

_**Like that baby says Caio Caio (?), whatever language that's from…**_

_**Ps: That Tsunayoshi kid is kind of cute, in the innocent uke kind of way. O///O**_

_**(Your name)**_

_**MP3: Love!**_

_**Simple and Clean from Kingdom Hearts**_

_**Sayonara Solitia by Saeko Chiba**_

_**19 sai from xxxHOLiC**_


	16. Chapter 16

Do not own Reborn or my free will, that bit belongs to my parents apparently…

I wish to thank all who have read and reviewed my works, it means alot.

_________________

"Hey (your name)-san, wanna bet when No Good Tsuna is going to come in?"

You sigh as looked broadly at your classmates and took off your headphones "How much?"

"Eh, that's a first (Your last name) you actually betting? Well jets just say enough yen to buy that new cd, Sakura Addiction."

A smirk played upon your lips "Fine, I say Tsunayoshi-san will come running through the gates in about twenty minutes clad in nothing but purple and pink poke a dot boxers with that baseball guy and that bad boy wannabe following behind him like a loyal puppy dog."

The others scoffed and laughed "Well its your money (Your name)-san, get ready to kiss it goodbye!"

"Yeah that's too accurate of a description, no ways its going to happen!"

_16_

Minutes pass by. You just smirked as you looked out at the street.

_17_

Some people looked at their watches and others wondering why you were so confident.

_18_

A speck came into view and was quickly getting bigger and nearer to the school.

_19_

Everyone's eyes widen as a purple and pink poke a dot boxer wearing Tsuna ran in through the gates with Yamamoto and Gokudera running in after him. The group around you blinked as they looked at Tsuna's group, then looked at their watches and looked back at you.

Your smirk never wavering as you pushed yourself off the wall as you walked over to the betting group

"Heh, I'll be taking my winnings now. " you spoke with your (eye colour) eyes sparkling mysteriously as you collected your pay.

How you predicted it they would never know.

"Crowding? I'll bite you to death."

"Oh crap it's Hibari RUN!!!!!!!!"

___________________________

Extra

_________________________

You smiled as you gave half of your winnings to the small black suit wearing child you seen talking to Tsunayoshi.

"There is your half of the winnings, thanks for the info, Reborn-san was it?" you watched as Reborn nodded in confirmation "Well I better get to class, Hibari-san is on the war path, be safe Reborn-san!"

Reborn watched as you ran into the school building "(Last name) (First name)…she should be beneficial to the Vongola family one way or another."


	17. Chapter 17

Do not own Reborn.

Ok just random stuff, no Tsuna sorry!

_________________

"Agent (Your name)-chan mission report!" ordered Haru as you fixed the (mostly black but have them to make you look cool) papers in front of you.

"Hai, Leader Haru-chan, my results of stal-I mean secretly following Tsuna-san with out his knowledge!" you exclaimed with pride as you saluted your friend.

" On Monday: Plain light blue boxers, these seem to be the most liked ones of our subject.

On Tuesday: Black with pink hearts, these are a old classic style of boxer, most men will have had this style at least once in their life.

On Wednesday: White with blue penguin style boxers, these seem to be a new addiction to Tsuna-san's wardrobe.

On Thursday: Cow Print boxers, Lambo had given these to Tsuna-san, my sources (Reborn-san) say they were stolen from the woman's department.

On Friday: White with orange flames boxers, one of my personal favourite of the Sawada Tsunayoshi-san collection.

On Saturday: Black and red checker style, recently added to his collection.

And on Sunday: Dark blue and tuna styled boxers, no comment." you debriefed Haru.

You watched as Haru wrote it down in a small black book (dairy or death note?).

"Good job Agent-chan! Dismissed!"


	18. Chapter 18

Me:…Do I really have to go through this?

Tsuna: Author-san please, you have to! (Pulls off Vongola puppy eyes, Vongola Tenth Ver.)

Me:…Damnit I do not own reborn.

_______________________________

As Tsuna trained in the large training room he didn't notice (eye colour) eyes watching him. Older, wiser and more saddened eyes.

A twenty five year old you leaned on the wall behind you in the hallway, out of sight, watching the younger man-no boy train. Your eyes narrowed into a soft glare as you studied him and his movements. Damn him…he stood no chance if he were to fight in this time. Not at the level he was at now.

"Too sloppy, Tsuna…" you scolded him quietly as you crossed your arms.

"You know (Your name), Tsuna has been asking about you."

You turned your head slightly and greeted Reborn with a nod "I know Reborn, I know."

The 'baby' hitman sighed "He's worried about you and is wanting to meet you…I have a idea of why your denying him of that but humour me."

You returned your eyes to Tsuna's fight and tried not to show too much emotion when he was kicked hard in the stomach. "…If I met the Tsuna from ten years ago face to face…I'm not fully sure I could control myself."

Reborn gave you a look that meant continue or suffer. Your voice held mixed emotions as you hugged yourself tightly.

"I still haven't…moved on, he broke his promise to me, I-" you cracked before you took a deep breath to calm yourself "I'm not sure if I would hug your timeline Tsuna or punch his lights out." You were afraid of what you may do if you met him, having his eyes looking at you once again.

Your (eye colour) eyes glazed over as words you told him over and over again replayed hauntingly in your mind.

"_Damn it Tsunayoshi, don't you dare die on me! If you do so help me I will never forgive you, even when I die I will hunt your ass down." you stared into Tsuna's kind orbs once more, renewing your age old threat to the Vongola boss. "I want you to die of old age and be as happy as you can…." you finished quietly._

_And the brown haired man smiled wearily just like always before brown eyes turned orange "I know love, I know."_

_**You always told your husband that before he left for 'business'.**_

Your (hair colour) hair covered your eyes as you lowered your gaze to the rings on your hands as you spoke "I…damnit, I should have known something was up, the way he acted that last night."

"_Tsuna? What's wrong…you-" before you could finish, his lips joined yours._

_You couldn't stop the shiver that went through your body as nips and licks took over the soft kiss. He pulled back after a while with him watching you with that soft gaze "I love you (Your name), please don't be mad at me." he pleaded._

_Before you could ask he pinned you down and heatedly kissed you. Remembering you and everything about you._

_That dark night was filled with an age old act, longing touches, heated kiss's, loving nips and a primal urge of being as close as two people could be._

You slammed your hand into the wall behind you making pain shoot up your arm as if to punish you. Reborn just watched you with his unreadable poker face.

"I think sometimes Tsuna, he knew he wasn't going to comeback, he knew something was going to happen…" you couldn't take it anymore, ignoring the pain in your hand you balled them up as your anger took over your judgment.

You pushed yourself off the wall and away from Reborn as you stormed into the training room, where the guardian of sky fought. You knew what you were going to do, no more giving a fuck about any of the repercussions!

"DAMN YOU SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI!" _' You ruined me or anyone else but you!'_

Tsuna jumped at the sudden shout and turned to look. The orange eyed Vongola only caught a glimpse of a older looking woman, he vaguely wondered why she seemed so pissed off and why she was so familiar before-

**POOF!**

Pink smoke covered the woman for a few moments before a very confused younger you stood confused and coughing.

"Where…am I?"


End file.
